Terms-Abilities
Common Game Terms Element: Anything on the table that your models interact with during play is an element. This includes things like terrain pieces and models, but not markers, for example. Army: All models brought to the table for a player. Friendly: All models in your army are friendly. Enemy: All models not in your army are enemy. Model: Models are miniatures that represent either player’s army on the table. Terrain and markers are not models. Terrain: Terrain makes up the non-model elements of the battlefield, such as trees, ruins, rocks, and more. Objectives act as special types of terrain and are described later. Marker: Many effects require you to place markers on the table. These markers are not elements and serve only as reminder of in game effects, such as tracking damage. Contact: Many rules refer to two elements being in contact. Contact is defined as two or more elements being base-to-base, or having one base overlap another element such as terrain. Activation: During a player’s turn they will “activate” a model, moving it and performing various attacks and effects. This period is known as a model’s “Activation”. Maneuver: There are two steps each model will take when it activates, Maneuvering is one of them. This term refers to a model moving up to its Mobility value in inches. Action: There are two steps each model will take when it activates; its Action is one of them. This term refers to various attacks and effects a model may perform during its Activation. Engaged: If a model is in contact with one or more enemy models, it is engaged. A model coming into contact with an enemy is "Engaging". A model "Becomes Engaged" when an enemy comes in contact with it. A model not in contact with any enemies is "Unengaged". Attacker: A model performing an attack action. Defender: A model with dice assigned to it by an attack or enemy action. Hit: Many effects (usually attacks) generate hits. Hits are compared against a model's Resilience to determine if damage is caused. Damage: Many effects (usually attacks) cause damage on a model. When a model suffers damage equal to its Wounds Stat, it is removed from the game as a casualty. Active: Many effects will refer to “active” models. A model is “active” at all times during its Activation. Round: Wrath of Kings is played over a number of Rounds. Each Round is composed of a series of Turns. Turn: A player’s “Turn” describes when they are performing a model’s Activation. Toggle: Some models possess ongoing abilities or auras that require them to perform an action for the power to become active. These are called toggle actions. Most toggle actions do not require a roll to activate. Once the toggle action has been performed, the ability becomes active. Toggle effects remain in play until the beginning of that model's next activation. ABILITIES Abomination: Aura 6", Enemies in the area suffer -2 Leadership Values, to a minimum of 0. Abyssal Horror: Aura 6", Enemies in the area suffer -1 Will, to a minimum of 1. Resonated enemies suffer -2 Will instead. Abyssal Retribution: If this model is damaged but not killed, all enemies within 2" gain Resonate. Against all odds Aegis of the Deep: When an enemy engages this model, or begins its activation engaged with this model, this model may make a Will Check(1). On 1 or more successes, the enemy gains Resonate. Ambush: If this model begins its activation unengaged, it gains +2 Move this turn. Arena Champion: If engaged with 2 or more enemies, or an enemy Character, this model gains Offensive Expertise(2). Berserker Rage: For each damage on this model, its attacks gain +1 die, to a max of +3 die. Blood Frenzy: If this model generates an CRIT result and kills an enemy, it may immediately move up to 2" and perform 1 of its melee attacks. If triggered during a Combined Attack, only 1 model may trigger Blood Frenzy. Calling of the Voice: At the beginning of this model's activation, it may make a Will Check(3). For each success, 1 enemy within 6" gains Resonate. Critical Blow (x): Replace (x) Hit result on the defender's chart with Crits. Crush the Feeble Minded: Enemies that fail a Will Check while engaged with this model suffer 1 hit. Defensive Expertise(x): When this model is the defender of an attack, before results are generated, it may force the attack to re-roll up to (x) dice. Dominion of the Voice: When a Resonated enemy attacks this model, this model may expend Resonate on that enemy. That enemy must make a Will Check(1). On a failure, you choose the targets for its attack(s). They may target friendly models. Dominating Presence: While within 2" of this model, enemy models suffer-1Will. Dual Possession: At the beginning of this model's activation, it must make a Will Check(1). On a success, it gains Elemental Fury. On a failure, all models within 2" suffer a 1 die magic attack. Enchanted(x) : When using this attack, before attack dice are rolled, its type may be replaced with Magic. Fast: This model may sprint 6" instead of the normal 4". Fear of the Deep: Aura 6", Enemies in the area suffer -1WILL. Follow Me: Once per turn, when this model performs an action, it may make a Will Check(2) before resolving that action. For each success it may move 1 model within 4" up to 4". Follow-through(x): Replace (x) block on the defender's chart with Hit. Freezing Death: Aura 4", Enemy models that begin their activation in the area suffer -2 Move. Flying: During free movement, this model may move through models and terrain elements as long as that move does not end over a model's base or a terrain element it could not normally move on. Gruesome Display : If this model generates an Crit result and kills an enemy, it may heal 1 damage and immediately toggle Deathgrasp on for free. Guidance of the Voice: When attacking a Resonated enemy, this model may expend Resonate to gain Offensive Expertise(1). Hit and Run: If this model kills an enemy, it may perform a free Sprint after that attack is resolved. Howl from Beyond: When this model begins its activation make a Will Attack (1) against each enemy within 1". For each success that enemy suffers 1 damage. Immovable: This model cannot be moved by enemy effects or abilities. Incite: If this model activates within a friendly Leader's Sphere of Influence, it may suffer 1 damage. Icy Depths: Aura 6", Resonated enemies treat the area as Rough(1). Indomitable Will: This model may never by targeted by Will Attacks. Infiltrate: This model only deploys after all other models have been deployed. You may deploy this model anywhere in No Man's Land or a friendly deployment zone. Intimidating Presence: Enemies engaged with this model must make a Will Check(1) when performing attack actions. On a failure, their attacks suffer -1 die, to a minimum of 0, this activation. Iron Will: When targeted by a Will Attack, this model has +2 Will. Land Rage: '''At the beginning of this model's activation, may expend Resonate from an enemy within 8". If it does, it gains +2 MOVE this activation. '''Looming Dread: Aura 4", Enemies that begin their activation in the area suffer -1 Move, to a minimum of 1. Nimble: During free movement, this model ignores the Rough keyword of terrain elements. Offensive Expertise(x): When this model performs an attack, before results are generated, it may re-roll up to (x) dice. Insight Channeling the Winds of Sorrow: Aura 6", If this model rolls a CRIT and kills an enemy, 1 enemy within 6" of that enemy suffers a 1dice magic attack. Offensive Mastery(x): This model may add up to (x) dice to any attacks it is participating in. Before results are generated, this model removes the same number of dice added to those attacks. Pack Tactics: This model can command models with the "Skorza" trait from up to 9". Pain Fueled: While this model has 1 or more damage on it, it gains +1 Move, and its melee attacks gain Unstoppable(1) and +1 die. Paralytic Presence: Enemies cannot disengage from this model during free movement. Precision (x) : When this model performs an attack after re-rolls are mode it may adjust the result of (x) dice up or down by x. Rage of the Depths: If this model kills a Resonated enemy, after that attack is resolved, it may make a Will Check(1). On a success it may immediately move up to 2" and perform 1 of its melee attacks. Reaction Counter Attack Parry(x): Once per attack, when a Parry result is generated against this model, and this model is not killed, this model may perform 1 of its melee attacks, replacing the attack's rate with (x). These attacks must target active models. Reaction Sidestep Parry: Once per attack, when a Parry is generated against this model, and this model is not killed, this model may perform a free Sprint action, ignoring disengaging costs. Reaction Elusive Strike Parry: If a Parry result is generated by a melee attack against this model, and this model is not killed, once that attack is completed this model may be placed anywhere in contact with an enemy model within 2", and then perform a 1 die melee attack against that model. Resonate: A model may spend an Interact Action to remove Resonate from itself or a friendly model it is in contact with. Some friendly effects might expend Resonate to gain bonuses. Remove Resonate when it is expended. Resonance Shell: When this model is attacked, for each ARMOR result generated, 1 attacking enemy with Resonate must make a Will Check(1). On a failure it suffers 1 HIT. Shattering Strike(x): If this attack kills an enemy, all enemies within (x)" of the target suffers a 1 die melee attack. Skirmisher: During free movement, this model may pass through friendly models as long as that movement does not end over a model's base. Slow: This model cannot Sprint. Stalker: This model ignores disengage costs and may engage models after disengaging. Suppression(x): Replace (x) Backlash on the defender's chart with HIT. Sundering(x): Replace (x) Armor on the defender's chart with hit. Survivor: When this model is attacked and a HIT result is generated, make a Will Check(1). On a success, apply that result to another friendly model within 2" instead. Syren of the Deep: While this model is within a Leader's Sphere of Influence, all friendly models within 6" of this model also count as being in that Leader's Sphere of Influence. The Horrors Unknown: Aura 6", Each time an enemy in the area fails a Will Check you may have 1 enemy in the area gain Resonate. Thrall Master: When this model is deployed, also deploy up to 1 Domani Thrall within 2". Transfixing Stare: Enemies that begin their activation engaged with this model must make a Will Check (1). On a failure, they cannot make attacks on this model this turn. Uncontrollable: If this model activates outside a friendly Leader's Sphere of Influence, it must make a Will Check(1). On a failure, this model does not activate as normal, instead moves directly toward the nearest model (friendly or enemy) and performs 1 of its attacks, selected by your opponent, targeting that model. Unleash Rage: At the start of this model's activation it may choose to have its melee attacks gain +1 DICE, Critical Blow (+1), and Unstoppable(+1) this turn. If this does, at the end its activation it must make a Will Check(1). On a failure it suffers 1 damage. Unrelenting(x): Replace (x) Parry on the defender's chart with hit. Unstable: If this enemy would generate Backlash when attacking this model, this model suffers that Backlash instead. Unstoppable (x): Replace (x) Non-Hit Non-Crit result on the defender's chart with a hit. Weaken Resolve: Aura 2", Enemies in the area suffer -1 Will, to a minimum of 1.